


Sacrifice

by whisperedwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, I'm a monster for writing this, Kidfic, Pillow Fights, Post-Series, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Marrish + Jordan sacrificing himself to protect [Lydia].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Lydia watches as Jordan falls to the ground, feeling as though time is slowing down for just her. She can’t move, can’t bring herself to come near him as he writhes around, eyes wrenched shut, mouth curled into a grimace. Her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest. There’s nothing she can do, nothing at all…

“Gotcha, daddy!” Ava cries, sitting on her father’s chest and pounding her little fists on his broad chest. Jordan opens one eye and grins at her, the smile so contagious Lydia feels like her face is going to split in half. She wishes she weren’t on hold with their bank right now, because she wants nothing more than to hang up the phone and run over and tickle her daughter so much she cries laughing. Unfortunately, though, it’s tax season, and she _needs_ to know how her refunds are going to come in after her real estate success. This call can’t wait, if they want to get their taxes done early this year like she’d wanted.

Beautiful little Ava, bless her heart, doesn’t realize this; she pushes herself up off of Jordan’s chest and begins to run towards the kitchen, where Lydia is sitting at the table, papers strewn all over. “Mommy, you’re next!” She shrieks excitedly. Instinct makes Lydia look up at her husband in panic— _she can’t interrupt this call, HELP_ , her gaze says—and Jordan reads it perfectly.

“Oh no you don’t!” He hops up from the carpeted floor (rather gracefully, she notices) and scoops up their blonde little girl in his arms. “You can’t kill the tickle monster!” Ava squeals as Jordan swings her around in the air, a big smile sitting pretty on her face. Jordan’s laughing, too, and _god_ Lydia wants to be there. But she’s just been taken off hold, and now she needs to talk to the idiots behind the desk instead of spending time with her family. While she talks to the representative, Jordan is currently perched on the couch, tickling their daughter senselessly and kissing her face all over. She’s giggling uncontrollably, and this, _this_ is the life Jordan hadn’t realized he’d wanted so badly before. (In many ways, Lydia was the best thing to ever happen to him in his life.) He dwells in those thoughts for a moment too long, though—Ava rolls out of his tickling reach and lands with a small _thud_ on the floor. Her father comes-to just as she begins her attack.

“Bring it on, tickle monster!” She cries. Jordan feels the hound brushing up against him, feels the playfulness in the beast rising to the surface, and he grins as the little blonde girl climbs back onto the couch and clings to his back. He knows exactly what she wants; with ease, he lifts her onto his shoulders and stands up slowly so as not to frighten her. Ava, of course, is never frightened—her laughter becomes fuller, and she grabs his hair to keep her balance despite the fact that Jordan’s got both his hands on her legs to steady her. She kicks them a few times, and he lets out little fake roars as she play-fights him. “Take that! And that!”

“Nooooo!” Jordan gasps, all too dramatically, sinking to his knees in defeat as his daughter starts to pound her fists on his shoulders. She knows she’s defeated the tickle monster—as soon as Jordan is lying fully flat on the floor, Ava leaps off of him and sticks her tongue out at him, happiness rolling off of her in _waves_. The hellhound loves her just as much as he does, which he’s wildly grateful for; every time Ava giggles, he feels his supernatural side get just a little bit stronger, a little bit braver. He’d do anything for his daughter—both of them would.

“Gotcha!” Ava cries, knocking his forehead with her little palm once more before plopping to the floor. She’s got a huge grin on her face. Jordan’s not sure he’s ever loved anyone in his life as much as he loves this little girl right now. There’s nowhere he’d rather be than in this house, being beaten up by her.

And then Lydia strides into the room, phone nowhere to be found. She’s got the same beautiful smile as their daughter, which makes his heart clench up; she leans down and scoops Ava into her arms, her face scrunched up in an expression of pure bliss.

“You stopped the tickle monster?” She asks, pressing a kiss to the little girl’s cheek. Ava nods excitedly, pointing her little finger at Jordan’s body currently lying face-down on the floor. Lydia raises an eyebrow at him, and then returns her attention back to her daughter. “Are you _suuure_ you stopped him?”

“Yes, mommy!” She’s so eager, so excited and full of energy. Lydia would do anything for her. At that moment, as if reading her mind, Jordan pops back up from the floor and begins to wiggle his fingers at the two of them, a dangerous look on his face. Ava screams and buries her face into Lydia’s shoulder, shaking with giggles, and Lydia laughs quietly at how ridiculous her husband looks.

“Well, you forgot to stop the tickle monster’s partner in crime!” With her free hand, the redhead begins to tickle her daughter’s side, getting little squeaks out of the girl. Jordan moves so that he’s on Ava’s other side, and the tickles _really_ start going. Ava laughs so hard she cries a little, and once she’s done, Jordan decides that it’s only fair that the tickle monster go after _everyone_ in the room. So he winks at their daughter before going after Lydia, finding the ticklish point in her side and making her yelp from surprise. Ava begins to cackle, and Jordan pulls her into his arms so that the two of them can go after Lydia more efficiently; Lydia raises both her hands and squeals, teetering over the couch and then falling onto it, laughing but protesting the entire time.

“Betrayal!” She rests a hand over her forehead and closes her eyes, and for a few moments her husband and daughter cease their attack on her. When she cracks one open, she sees the two of them conferring just out of earshot. Sneakily, while they’re planning, Lydia grabs the closest throw pillow and hides it behind her back. She’ll get her revenge. It’s only fair.

“Mommy, we’ve decided to come up with a _choos_ ,” Ava says sweetly from Jordan’s arms.

“A _truce_ , yep,” he corrects, walking back over to where Lydia is sprawled out on the couch. “we’re waving the white flag.”

“Oh, really?” Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow. There’s a dangerous gleam in her eye. Jordan realizes it a moment too late—she flings the pillow at his face, and it hits him perfectly. Ava, from his arms, gasps in shock. She looks at her mother, wide-eyed with shock.

“Oh, it’s on,” Jordan says, muffled a little by the pillow. He sets both Ava and the pillow down, and Lydia and her daughter squeak in excitement and mock-fear as he charges at them, a huge smile on his face.

Like he said before; there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the worst thign ive ever written honestly i made myself CRY writing this. i love kidfic. i just want marrish to be endgame that's all. i don't own these characters or scenarios or anything of the sort. i just like crying about them. tell me what you think!! i'm @hadesjordan on tumblr.


End file.
